Daniel
Daniel is the third member to join the SNOW Patrol. He's the team's doctor pup and is a part of the dog sledding team as well. Daniel was a young pup before Sam found him. He was helping some animals heal that didn't have a home of their own around SnowPort. When Sam found him with the animals he was protective of them and was really cautious of her. She slowed a bit and showed him that she wasn't going to harm him or any of his friends. She continued to tell him that she'd help him find them homes and heal them up at the SNOW Patrol HQ. This was when the SNOW Patrol was first starting out and Sam was having trouble getting it up and running. Daniel was resting with his friends by the fire as he saw just Sam and Goliath rush out to help someone in need. Daniel was confused at first. It was only two of them what could they do, he continued to watch as the two returned with the frozen tourists that thought it would be fun to venture out beyond the forest. Sam was stressed as it is with just her and her partner. Daniel had walked up to Sam and asked her why she did this even with how tough it was. Sam just chuckled and asked Daniel why he stayed outside caring for those injured animals when he could've found a home of his own by now. That question struck him a bit and he thought and soon understood what she meant, he then told her he would like to join her team and help those human and animal alike. |-|General Appearance=Daniel is a Samoyed pup and does have quite the muscular built to him. He has a snowy white coat to him with lovely green eyes too. |-|Uniform= Daniel wears a somewhat maroon colored uniform that has a white trim and on the sleeves too. It has a white heart monitor pattern on the side. His pup pack consists of a lighter red with a greyish colored hospital cross on the top of it. Holding his pup pack around his waist is a light grey colored strap to keep it place so it doesn't fall off. Daniel is a very compassionate pup and enjoys helping those in need. He will always go on patrol or keep an eye on those that wonder off the trail if friends or tourists decide to go off on their on without sticking to the trail. |-|By me= *Pups Run A Race *Pups and the Family Christmas |-|By Others= *Pups and the Snowy Situation |-|Collaborations= *Pups and the Lovebite Confession *Pups and the Heartache Random *Daniel is a cousin to Kendall *Daniel is the mentor to Moscow Crush *Daniel was working a regular day in the HQ hearing Sam help the painter pup of the PAW Patrol, Cassie. While Sam was gone, Cassie had fallen off a small ladder. Daniel heard and quickly ran into the new baby room and helped the pup with her paw starting their relationship. raindroplily_s_commissioned_vehicles_2_8_by_brainstormer623-d95g3vw.jpg|This is Daniel's sled used for rescues. Drawn by brainstormer623 on dA~ Daniel's Tag.png|Daniel's pup tag which consists of a stethoscope with a light red background Daniel2.png|Daniel's old look >w> Not very happy with this one I like his new appearance way more >w< HNI_0040.JPG|A picture I made of Daniel over Pokemon Art Academy~ Its just a headshot and excuse the wrong colors XD Its hard to get them correct Daniel and Moscow.png|Daniel with his trainee Moscow~ Moscow enjoys listening to her mentor's heart when training with the stethoscope for the first time~ Daniel e.jpg|Gift made by Chase the Police Pup of Daniel in his uniform~ Daniel.png|Daniel's old ref Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SNOW Patrol Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Doctor Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups